Mortimer Snerd 3
''Mortimer Snerd 3 ''is an upcoming 2023 YouTube Film directed again by Mortimer Snerd and Charlie McCarthy.It will be the third installment in the Mortimer Snerd film franchise and the sequel to Mortimer Snerd 2 ''(2021).The film is scheduled to be released on June 9,2023.The final installment in the franchise,Mortimer Snerd 4, is in development and is slated to be released on June 21,2025. Plot One year after the events of the previous film,Mortimer continues exploring unexplored lands to find who he is and lets Donald move in with him.This results in his house getting overpopulated with Donald's stuff.In response to his overcrowding with Donald,Mortimer desires to find the "Hidden Field",a hidden field that is safe for people who find it.Meanwhile,Howdy Doody,the villian who tried to kill Mortimer three years ago,finds the current location of where Mortimer is and plans to travel there to destroy his vehicle and him.Donald discovers the hidden field and realizes that he would be safe there but still believes that he belongs with Mortimer and the rest.Howdy visits Mortimer at his house,revealing that he plans to take Sally back and kill him.Mortimer had secretly set a trap to capture him,however he escapes burning half of the land.Mortimer decides that they should disappear off the map and leave to find the Hidden Field. Mid-journey, the gang discovers a land where they plan to rest.Seeing Donald wanting to ride on his own,Mortimer fixes him his own four wheeler for him to ride.Upon receiving it,Donald decides to visit the Hidden Field and builds himself a hidden house with security camera's so no one with try to steal his things. Jimmy,on patrol,sees Howdy and his army heading towards them and reports back to Mortimer.Spotting the threat,Mortimer decides that they should go capture Howdy.However,they fall into his trap and barely escape.As they're leaving,Howdy secretly follows them to their new location.Later,Mortimer realizes that Donald has been gone for a while,so he and Sally set out to search for him.They find the Hidden Field and see how much space there is for Donald to put his ideas and his stuff.When the two humans are discovered by his cameras,Donald rescues them from the cameras traps and returns them to everyone else.Mortimer realizes that with all the space big enough for Donald's stuff,the rest of them would be intruders.Suddenly,Howdy appears and captures Donald and Mortimer's mule and uses Donald's chief status to capture everyone else except for Sally,Charlie,and Hutch.Mortimer,shocked at how powerful Howdy's become,realizes that they can't stop him on their own.With Sally's encouragement, he calls an old friend,Cash Minier,to help them stop Howdy.Cash builds them wingsuits to help them reach Howdy's fort which ignites a battle.Mortimer and Charlie free the mule and Donald's four wheeler,but Howdy dart's Donald into getting on his four wheeler and disobeying them.Mortimer and Charlie give chase with Mortimer using wingsuit halfway and manages to get onto Donald's four wheeler.,but Howdy tranquilizes Charlie halfway towards them cause the mule to swerve out of control.As they jump a ramp Mortimer,realizing he can't save Charlie alone,pulls the dart out of Donald which brings him to sanity,as well as to notice Charlie about to crash,and implores him to save Charlie.He lets go,causing himself and Howdy to fall helplessly towards the water,while accepting that this may be his end.Donald saves and revives Charlie,who hears Mortimer screaming in the distance.Charlie,determined to not lose his friend to evil,implores Donald to save Mortimer. Mortimer loosens one of his wingsuit boots,causing Howdy to fall to his death.Almost about to impact the water,Donald grabs Mortimer and brings him back to safety.Back on the gangs new home,Mortimer realizes that Donald belongs in the Hidden Field due to the fact that he already built himself a place big enough for him and his stuff.He,and the rest,bid a tearful farewell to Donald,and Mortimer tells him that he will see him again.Donald bids farewell to everyone and departs for the Hidden Field. The following winter,Mortimer and Sally marry on the land of which the gang has settled.One year and five months later,Mortimer,Charlie,and Sally ride out to the edge of the Hidden Field.After catching up,they decided to ride around on their vehicles,with Charlie having his own four wheeler.Mortimer vows that Donald will always hold a place in their group and that he will never be forgotten Cast * Mortimer Snerd: a creative and absent minded inventor who is best friends with Charlie McCarthy * Charlie McCarthy:Mortimer's brave and intelligent best friend * Sally Sidesaddle:a brave cowgirl and Mortimer's fiance * Donald Trump:the president of the United States. who is a friend of Mortimer Snerd * Howdy Doody: a mule destroyer and the rival of Mortimer and Charlie.Howdy used to court Sally Sidesaddle * Cash Minier: an old friend of Mortimer who is called to help them stop Howdy Production On April 23,2019,the same day the first sequel was announced,Snerd annouced that there would also be a third film:"The Mortimer Snerd film'' franchise is at least three:maybe more,but Charlie and I know there are at least three chapters to our story. It depends on if fans want to see more of me and Charlie."Snerd confirmed that the third film was in development and that he and McCarthy would return to direct and that they,along with Sally Sidesaddle,would reprise their roles.Snerd announced that the story would focus on his reletionship with Sally and the group. Release The film is scheduled to be released on June 9,2023. Sequel Main article:Mortimer Snerd 4 On April 30,2019, the fourth film was confirmed. Snerd and McCarthy will return to direct.The original cast will reprise their roles,with the exception of Donald Trump.The film is scheduled to be released on June 21,2025.It was revealed hat the fourth film would be based completely off of ''Toy Story 4 ''and ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World ''and that it would also be the final film in the franchise.